Jealousy
by CuteMochi
Summary: Lucina is fed up with her brother, Inigo's, fiancee, and gives the tactician a piece of her mind. Robin, in turn, runs off into the woods, and Inigo follows. A search party is sent out, but what will they find, if anything at all? RobinXInigo one-shot with of course implied ChromXOlivia.


Inigo searched around camp for his fiancee. He was looking for Robin so they could spend some time together, but it seemed he wasn't the only one.

"Robin!" He heard a familiar voice say firmly, and he traced it to the side of the tent nearest to him.

"Oh, hello, Lucina," the tactician's voice greeted her.

"What do you think you're up to?!" Lucina demanded.

"... I beg your pardon?"

"Don't act all innocent! Why are you poking around Father's tent?"

"Poking around? I didn't even know this was his tent..."

"You know perfectly well it is!" The princess said accusingly. "Now confess!"

"Lucina, I wasn't-"

"I told you not to act innocent! Don't lie to yourself!"

"You don't need to tell me that. I learned that lesson long ago," Robin said grimly.

"Then you should know that it will get you nowhere! Now, I'll ask you again. What were you doing outside of Father's tent?"

"I was passing by while walking back to my own tent."

"You don't expect me to buy that, do you? You're always around Father! Always!"

"It's my duty to be around him. I am the chief tactician, and he is the general of this army. If you don't like that, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"No, I don't like it! It's bad enough you and Mother are so close! And then there's the fact that you always lurk around my father, whenever the chance presents itself! To top it all off, you even brainwashed my little brother into falling in love with you!"

"... Lurk? Brainwash?" Robin shook her head. "I never..."

Inigo could hear the pain in her voice, although he knew Lucina was probably oblivious to it.

"Yes, that's exactly right! Now, how exactly did you get Inigo to become so taken with you? Perhaps you resorted to having Tharja cast up some hex?"

"Lucina, I would never do such a thing. All feelings I have for Inigo are completely my own, and his as well. Love has no meaning otherwise, after all."

The mercenary felt his heart swell.

"And what would you know of love? You're not the one who had your parents taken from you forever! Now, when I finally get a second chance at living a happy life with my family, you come to sweep them all away!" Lucina persisted sharply, causing Robin to draw a sharp breath.

"... Excuse me," she said before running off to where Lucina couldn't see her anymore.

The princess felt a twinge of satisfaction before she heard Inigo's voice behind her, sending chills up her spine.

"Lucina?" His voice was weak, and the expression on his face shattered her heart.

"I-Inigo?! You heard all that?" Lucina unconsciously took a step back, guilt overcoming her.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Her brother's fists clenched. "Robin would never do any of those things!"

"She needed to hear it!" Lucina tried to defend herself. "Don't you see it, too? The way she's just captivating our family?"

"She didn't do anything, Lucina!" Inigo raised his voice angrily. "She didn't use a hex or anything like that, I fell in love with her on my own! I'm sure of it!"

"And what about Father? You're not concerned about her taking him away?" The blue-haired girl retorted.

"No, I'm not! Don't YOU see that she's too close to both Mother and Father to do something like that?"

"One cannot take chances, Inigo."

"Lucina, you just chased away the woman I love!" He said, backing away from her. "If you hate her so much, then you'll have to hate me, too!"

He took off in a full sprint towards where Robin went, Lucina shouting after him.

"Inigo! Come back!"

The princess collapsed on the ground on her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"... What have I done?"

Inigo ran towards the forest, where he'd seen Robin run off to. Gods, it was starting to get dark. His worry caused him to forget about Lucina for the moment, his only thoughts of searching for Robin. Where was she?

He was deep in the forest when he heard a gargling noise behind him, a pair of red glowing eyes he'd recognize anywhere boring into his.

"Keep calm, Inigo, just draw your sword and-"

His sword. It was gone.

In his haste, he had left it back in his tent when he left to look for Robin.

"Damn it!" He thought. "I have to run!"

He stumbled to get away from the Risen, but it was back the direction he came and there was no way for him to get back to camp.

His pant leg caught on a thorny vine, stabbing his leg and immobilizing him. He tried to get free, but each movement he made cut his leg even deeper and the thorns lodged into the cloth even sturdier.

So this is how it ends, huh?

Deep in a forest, with no one there to watch you die, all alone...

As the Risen rose his sword, Inigo closed his eyes, awaiting his death.

"No!" Robin shouted, stabbing the creature from behind and cleaving his body in half before opening a tome and charring his body with an Arcfire.

"Robin!" Inigo's voice said. "Oh, gods, you're alright! Wait, no, what's that?" He looked at her hip, where the cloth was slashed open and bleeding.

"It's nothing, never mind that... I'm so sorry," the tactician said, gently pulling the thorns out of his pants. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"No, it's not your fault," he reassured her, wincing at the pain.

Just then, Robin caught sight of another pair of eyes from where the first one had came, her eyes widening. She shot an Elthunder at him, but due to the gash in her side, she missed, only illuminating his body. Seeing his bow drawn and the arrow notched in it, she stood up, her arms spread wide before the arrow hit, although not it's intended target.

Robin fell back on the ground in pain, coughing up metallic blood, the arrow still lodged in her gut.

"Robin, no!" Inigo cried out, trying to reach out for her. "Don't die, please!"

Why did she do it? Why did she take that arrow for him?

"HYA!" A voice boomed from where the archer was, the familiar glint of Falchion in the pale light.

"Father? Wait, no..." Inigo squinted. "Lucina?!"

"Are you two alright?" The princess ran towards them before seeing Robin on the ground, nearing death.

"Oh gods, Robin!" Lucina's eyes were wide with fear. "This is all my fault..."

"No, Lucina," the dying woman said. "You did what you did for your family..."

"No! I'm so sorry, Robin! I take back everything! I'm a horrible person!" She held Robin's hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never wanted this! You're family, now! You can't die!"

"Lucina..." Her voice trailed off.

"Lucina! Did you find them?!" A voice called out.

"Yes! They're right here!" The princess boomed before turning to Robin again. "Everything's gonna be alright, okay, Robin? I won't... I won't let you die. I know how much you mean to the Shepherds, and my family... And me."

"T-Thank you..." Robin managed a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Lucina...!" Inigo cried.

"No, she's not dead," Lucina placed her head over Robin's heart. "But her breathing's becoming irregular..."

"I'm sorry, Inigo," she faced him. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me..."

"Of course I forgive you," he replied. "You're my big sister, after all!"

The footsteps grew closer and Chrom, Olivia, Lissa, Sully, and Stahl emerged from the bushes.

"Father! Mother!" Lucina exclaimed. "Aunt Lissa! Please heal her!"

Lissa rushed over with her staff, wincing at the deep wound as she removed the arrow, staining Robin's shirt.

"Wow, it got her really bad," she noted.

"... She took it for me," Inigo said guiltily.

"She did?" Olivia asked, helping him to remove the thorns from his leg.

He nodded, looking down at her face and praying she would be alright.

* * *

Robin woke up in a tent with Inigo and Lucina chattering, bandages wrapped around her abdomen.

"Robin!" They both exclaimed joyfully.

"Ngh... What happened?" She asked, sitting up slowly.

"Aunt Lissa healed you and we brought you back here," Inigo explained before it became eerily silent.

"Robin, I'd like to apologize again," Lucina said quietly. "I'm truly sorry for everything I said. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course," the tactician responded. "I know you meant no harm."

"I didn't, but even so..." She continued. "I'm glad to have you as a sister-in-law."

Inigo's shocked expression turned into a smile.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that," he laughed, taking Robin's hand. "When's the wedding?"

* * *

Author's Note: And scene! I decided to take a break from my ongoing story to write this little one-shot, lol. I'm thinking of doing YarneXNah or HenryXTharja, I know the latter isn't very good game-wise, but story wise it helps explain Noire's personality a bit more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you'd like you can check out some of my other stories! :)


End file.
